Shizen
by Mikane
Summary: Drabbles. De alguna manera u otra siempre te haré saber que te amo y se que siempre me harás saber que sientes lo mismo. KxK Ultimo drabble, especial de las hermanas...
1. Peso

**Nick:** Mikane  
**Anime/Manga:** Lucky Star  
**Autor:** Kagami Yoshimizu  
**Titulo: **Shizen  
**Pareja: **Kagami x Konata  
**Tipo de relación: **Yuri.  
**Resumen: **Conjunto de drabbles. De alguna manera u otra siempre te haré saber que te amo y se que siempre me harás saber que sientes lo mismo. KxK

**Peso**

Ambientado en el cap. 7.

-Nee One-chan, ¿no que querías rebajar?  
-Y lo e hecho aunque mi cadera y la cintura están en la misma talla.

Con que Kagamin quiere rebajar, pero si yo la veo perfecta.

Describiré a mi Kagami para que vean que es perfecta, sus ojos azules casi morados, sus hermosas moradas y largas coletas, su perfecto rostro, sin duda sus medianos senos porque así me gustan, sus esbeltas piernas, todo en ella es perfect….

-Oye Konata, ¿qué tanto me miras?  
-Kuzo, me descubrió.-Pensó.-Kagami, ¿dónde está todo el salón?  
-Salieron, es la hora de descanso, no me evadas el tema.  
-No te lo evado solo quería saber.-Luego agregó.-Te miraba mucho porque me gustas Kagamin.

No espero que la nombrada saliera de su asombro, aunque ya no podría ni replicar, sus labios estaban ocupados…


	2. Deportes

**Nick:** Mikane  
**Anime/Manga:** Lucky Star  
**Autor:** Kagami Yoshimizu  
**Titulo: **Shizen  
**Pareja: **Kagami x Konata  
**Tipo de relación: **Yuri.  
**Resumen: **Conjunto de drabbles. De alguna manera u otra siempre te haré saber que te amo y se que siempre me harás saber que sientes lo mismo. KxK

**Deportes**

Ambientado en el cap. 8

-Kagamin, no te toca a ti la 'Salto, salto y agarró el pan'

Asentí. Estaba nerviosa, Miyuki y Tsukasa me dejaron sola con Konata.

-¿Qué te preocupa tanto Kagami?  
-Nada, deja de fantasear.  
-Yo no estaría tan segura, se que estas nerviosa. Aprendí a descifrar gente con el jueg…  
-¡Ya coño! Deja de hablar de anime o juegos.

Ya comenzaría mi carrera y nada que las chicas aparecían. Me quede en el limbo de mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando empezaron a llamar a las participantes.

-¡KAGAMI!  
-¡No grites Konata!  
-Entonces responde, parecieras que estuvieras en shock cómo cuando Kagom…

Le dediqué una amenazadora mirada a Konata. Que entendió a la perfección.

-Kagami no deberías estar en la línea de allá.-Dijo señalando el lugar nombrado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Después de la carrera**

-Felicidades Kagamin.-Me felicitó Konata yo solo asentí, cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que Miyuki y Tsukasa aún no aparecían.-Te daré un regalo.

Susurró y se me acercó a pocos centímetros de la cara, cuando me di cuenta nos estábamos besando. Era dulce, pasivo y con amor, nada común en Konata pero aún así me gustaba.

-¿Qué te pareció mi regalo?

De repente nuestro lado pervertido cobró vida y no me arrepiento.

-Me fascino, aunque falta que ganes para que recibas el mío-Dije con a su oído con voz seductora para luego jugar con su lóbulo.

Konata gimió y eso me excitó.

-Quiero ver cuál será pero recuerda estamos en público, ¿qué tal si te quedas en mi casa está noche?

Asentí, esperaría con ansias está noche.

* * *

**Mikane: **_Tengo ya varios drabbles listos, iré subiendo de dos en dos o de uno en uno.  
_**Kagami**: _Deja tu reviews, no importa lo que escribas. Ja ne! _


	3. Tartas

**Nick:** Mikane  
**Anime/Manga:** Lucky Star  
**Autor:** Kagami Yoshimizu  
**Titulo: **Shizen  
**Pareja: **Kagami x Konata  
**Tipo de relación: **Yuri.  
**Resumen: **Conjunto de drabbles. De alguna manera u otra siempre te haré saber que te amo y se que siempre me harás saber que sientes lo mismo. KxK

**Tartas**

Ambientado en el cap. 9.

-Se ve deliciosa.  
-Cierto.  
-Nee Kagami, déjame probar de tu tarta.-Al momento que dije eso Tsukasa se disculpó ya que tenía ganas de ir al baño, yo aproveche para sentarme al lado de la melliza mayor.

Aparte de que quería esa tarta, también quería probar los dulces labios de Kagami.

-Está bien.-Picó un pedacito y me lo dio.

Si que estaba rica, la degusté todo lo que pude, pero aún así tenía ganas de probar sus labios.

-Quiero otro pedacito.-En ese mismo momento Kagami se metió un pedazo a la boca.-¡El momento perfecto!-Pensé

Rápidamente me acerqué a su labios, tenía razón eran dulces, suaves y agregando el pedazo de tarta. Cuando terminamos de degustar la 'tarta' la cara de mi Kagamin estaba roja.

-¿Estaba rico?  
-Si muy delicioso- Me respondió con pudor mientras se comía otro pedazo. Quería provocarme así que deguste de nuevo el 'dulce'.

Y todo pasó de repente, Tsukasa llegó y nos vio 'probando' la tarta.

-Eh.  
-Solo probaba la torta.

_Tsukasa se lo creyó, pero Konata y Kagami sabían  
__que se repetiría de nuevo._

* * *

**Mikane:** _Gracias a todos por sus reviews._


	4. Mensajes

**Nick:** Mikane  
**Anime/Manga:** Lucky Star  
**Autor:** Kagami Yoshimizu  
**Titulo: **Shizen  
**Pareja: **Kagami x Konata  
**Tipo de relación: **Yuri.  
**Resumen: **Conjunto de drabbles. De alguna manera u otra siempre te haré saber que te amo y se que siempre me harás saber que sientes lo mismo. KxK

**Mensajes**

Ambientado en el cap. 10 cuando Konata le revisa el móvil a Kagami.

-Ya me estoy cansando de que Tsukasa tenga un móvil.  
-¿Por qué no se lo dices?  
-¡Konata!, es mi hermana.-Da igual, hay que ser sincera.  
-¡Qué madurez Konata!  
-Eso lo vi en el anime…  
-¡Deja de hablar de tus malditos animes!-Te ves tan mona cuando te ofuscas, Kagamin…

La nombrada se sonrojó.

**Minutos más tarde**

Se encontraba una Konata cotilleando el celular de la melliza mayor. Cuando la pelimorada se dio cuenta se los arrebató inmediatamente.

-¿Acaso hay mensajes que no pueda ver?  
-No, solo que no quiero que los veas.  
-Son de un tío, ¿verdad?-Kagami suspiro ya sabía que le caería encima.-¿Me engañas con tío?

Es que a veces su novia podía ser muy predecible. Antes de que siguiera el sermón, Kagami se le tiró encima a la ojiverde e invadió el pequeño cuerpo bajo ella con sus manos.

-Ah… Kagamin estas evadiendo el tema.  
-No lo hago, solo te demuestro que no hay persona que pueda llenarme exceptuándote a ti.

Por raro que parezca Konata se sonrojó fuertemente, así que siguieron con su tarea.


	5. Apodos

**Nick:** Mikane  
**Anime/Manga:** Lucky Star  
**Autor:** Kagami Yoshimizu  
**Titulo: **Shizen  
**Pareja: **Kagami x Konata  
**Tipo de relación: **Yuri.  
**Resumen: **Conjunto de drabbles. De alguna manera u otra siempre te haré saber que te amo y se que siempre me harás saber que sientes lo mismo. KxK

**Apodos**

¿Cómo podría llamar a su amante por las noches sin decir algo tan largo?

Kaga-chan, denegado.  
Gami-chan, siguiente.  
Kagamin, lindo pero largo.  
Agami, raro.

-¿Qué piensas tanto?  
-Cómo llamarte mientra hacemos 'eso'.-Dijo Konata pudorosamente haciendo que las dos se sonrojaran.  
-Ah, ok.  
-No te preocupes de aquí a la noche se me ocurrirá uno.

**Horas después**

**-**Kagamin, amor mío.-Dice con voz dulce , luego agrega con voz dramática y ojos llorosos.-No se me ocurre nada.

Caída al estilo anime para la melliza Hiiragi.

-¿Kagami-sama?  
-Buen nombre pero muy largo.

**Media hora más tarde**

-Kagami-sama, ¿qué tal? Kyou-chan.  
-Está bien.-Dijo en tono cansino ya que sabía cuales eran su significado.  
-Sabes que te amo, Kagami-sama.  
-Yo igual, Kona-chan.

Porque sabían que se amaban, Kagami-sama para su trato normal y Kyou para las noches.

_Ya era tiempo de practicar con el nuevo apodo O__//////O_


	6. Doujins y Mangas Yaoi

**Nick:** Mikane  
**Anime/Manga:** Lucky Star  
**Autor:** Kagami Yoshimizu  
**Titulo: **Shizen  
**Pareja: **Kagami x Konata  
**Tipo de relación: **Yuri.  
**Resumen: **Conjunto de drabbles. De alguna manera u otra siempre te haré saber que te amo y se que siempre me harás saber que sientes lo mismo. KxK

**Doujins y Mangas Yaoi**

Era su segunda vez en una convención de Anime. Ya sabía todo lo que le caería encima si no cumplía con el patrón de Konata.

Ya había terminado con todo el pedido, ahora solo se dedicaba a mirar los puestos cuando se fijó en un manga muy peculiar.

-¿Cómo se llama el Manga?  
-Papa to kiss in the dark.  
-Arigato.-Estiró una mano y agarró una de las dos ediciones.

Comenzó a ojearla, cada vez que pasaba una página se iba poniendo más roja.

-¿Quieres comprarlo Kagamin?

Del susto la chica soltó el manga.

-No es para tanto, ánimos Kagami-sama.  
-Me asustaste Konata.  
-Gomen nasai.-Voz chibi agregó Voz dulce.-Nee Kagami-sama, ¿no vas a comprarlo?  
-No lo quiero.-Dijo cortante y siguió caminando.

Konata no desistió y compró los dos tomos.

**Hora de reunión**

Esperaban a Tsukasa, la peliazul pensó que era el mejor momento así que de su carrito sacó el regalo envuelto y se lo dio a Kagami. La melliza mayor lo abrió con apuro, cuando vio lo que era se sonrojó y del impulso sacó uno de sus sentimientos más escondidos.

-Ai Shiteru Kona-chan.-Y la besó

Izumi recibió el agradecimiento gustosa y claro que respondió sin importarle si la gense te les quedaba viendo.-Por agradecimientos así, quién no regalara…


	7. Regalos

**Nick:** Mikane  
**Anime/Manga:** Lucky Star  
**Autor:** Kagami Yoshimizu  
**Titulo: **Shizen  
**Pareja: **Kagami x Konata  
**Tipo de relación: **Yuri.  
**Resumen: **Conjunto de drabbles. De alguna manera u otra siempre te haré saber que te amo y se que siempre me harás saber que sientes lo mismo. KxK

**Regalos**

Había conseguido todo los regalos de Navidad para las chicas menos el de Kagami-sama era muy difícil pensar en que regalarle.

Regalos sugerentes:

Mangas, quizás.  
Videojuegos, puede ser.  
Un celular, ya tiene.

-Konata abre la puerta.-Le llamó su padre  
-Hai, hai.

La dueña de sus pensamientos apareció en la puerta con un vestido de franjas negras y moradas con sus cotidianas coletas moradas.

-Ohayo Konata.  
-Ohayo Kagami-sama.

Después de un rato hablando, Kagami se tenia que ir. Cuando por fin Konata se acordó.

-Nee Kagamin, ¿qué te puedo regalarla?-Seductoramente la nombra respondió.  
-Cualquier cosa de ti me fascinaría.-La miró.-Pero quisiera tenerte a ti.-Finalizó y le robó un beso a Konata, dejándola pasmada.

Minutos más tarde del shock. Konata tirada en su cama pensaba:

-Con que Kagami-sama es una pervertida.-Sacó una revista de las de su padre y la ojeó.-Ya se que regalarle-Agarró el teléfono y llamó.  
-Aquí casa de los Hiiragi.-Kagami pervertida, ya se que regalarte.-¿Qué?  
-Un vibrador.

Las dos se sonrojaron fuertemente deseando que llegara el Año Nuevo, para as´poder probar su nuevo juguete.


	8. Concierto

**Nick: **Mikane  
**Anime/Manga:** Lucky Star  
**Autor:** Kagami Yoshimizu  
**Titulo: **Shizen  
**Pareja: **Kagami x Konata  
**Tipo de relación: **Yuri.  
**Resumen: **Conjunto de drabbles. De alguna manera u otra siempre te haré saber que te amo y se que siempre me harás saber que sientes lo mismo. KxK

**Concierto**

Una sensación extraña fue lo que produjo en mi.

Kagami, la tsundere me había dejado su puesto para ver mejor. Era mágico casi irreal que ella fuera amable. Pero me miró con esos ojos hipnotizadores y sonrisa sensual. Ella es tan sexy…

La amaba, empezaba aceptarlo. Ella era un cerezo en medio de mi Invierno. Ella podía ser tan cálida pero tan fría a la vez, esa era una de las cosas que amó de ella. Era inalcanzable verla para mi ya que hay muchas diferencias, pero aún así la amare en secreto.

_Ai shiteru. Mi dulce cerezo, Kagami…_

_

* * *

_**Mikane: Siento haberme tardado pero estaba falta de inspiración y muy ocupada con los estudios ya que casi termino mi primer año de Bachiller (Cuarto año de secundari en Venezuela) y tenía que defender mi tesis. No son excusas. Agradezco sus reviews y espero que dejen más.**

**Okami: Aquí tienes tu drabble romántico, espero que te guste.**


	9. Books and Sex

**Nick:** Mikane  
**Anime/Manga:** Lucky Star  
**Autor:** Kagami Yoshimizu  
**Titulo: **Shizen  
**Pareja: **Kagami x Konata  
**Tipo de relación: **Yuri.  
**Resumen: **Conjunto de drabbles. De alguna manera u otra siempre te haré saber que te amo y se que siempre me harás saber que sientes lo mismo. KxK

**Books and Sex**

Una tarde soleada. No había mucho que hacer, de vuelta a sus casas iabn dos muchachas una pelimorada y otra peliazul.

-Siempre te veo leyendo esos libros llenos de palabras.  
-Son novelas ligeras es casi parecido al manga, te prestó uno.-Konata negó con la cabeza-Tu te lo pierdes.  
-Nee Kagamin, ¿te quedas en mi casa hoy?-La nombrada asintió y llamó a su casa para avisar.

**En la casa de Konata.**

Después de saludar al padre de Konata las chicas entraron al cuarto de la peliazul. Charlaron un poco pero les provocó hacer otra cosa. Kagami quería jugar uno de los juego que la otaku tenia mientras que Konata quería leer uno de los libros de Kagami. En realidad solo quería ver las cosas que escondía su amada en su bolso.

-Que raro en ti, bueno revisa ahí en mi bolso escoge el que te guste.-La chica asintió e hizo como le habían indicado, Kamasutra fue el libro que sacó cuando lo ojeo se sonrojo y llamó a Kagami.  
-Nee Kagami-sama, ¿Qué hace un libro así en tu bolso?-La nombrada al igual que la otra chica también se sonrojo pero no podía decir nada estaba muy avergonzada.-Ya se, ¿querias que practicáramos las poses?-Solo se oía el crujir del viento al encontrarse con las ramas, ninguna podía decir algo pero sus cerebros reaccionaron y se dejaron llevar por el momento.

Las dos se fueron acercando sus respiraciones eran agitadas, luego de unos segundos que fueron eternos ,sus cuerpos estaban juntos. No podían evitar acariciarse mientras se besaban, recorrer sus cuerpos mutuamente era algo inevitable se sabia que algún día llegaría.

Los besos eran demandantes, apasionados, húmedos Sus lenguas danzaban juntas, quién ganaría ya estaba definido, siendo esa…

-Ahh, Kagamin.-Se separaron y la nombra respondió sonriendo picaramente.  
-¿No te gusta que haga esto?-Habló moviendo su pelvis contra la peliazul haciéndola gemir de nuevo.  
-Ahhh…

Ya bastaba de roces pensaron ambas, era tiempo de dar el siguiente paso: Kagami con los dientes fue arrancando la camisa y el sostén de Konata mientras acariciaba su parte intima encima de sus bragas, la última gemía fuertemente. No soporto más y le arrancó la braga, lamiendo y mordiendo sensualmente su clítoris haciendo que la más bajita no se pudiera controlar.

-Nooo s-e vaaa-le tien-es maaas rooopaaa q-ue y-o.-Hablaba Izumi entrecortadamente tratando de mantener la respiración.  
-Eso se puede arreglar.-Habló Hiiragi mientras se quitaba de un jalón su ropa quedando así las dos desnudas, buscaron darse placer sexual y terminaron haciendo la técnica del 69.

Se masturbaban una a la otra dándose placeres. Kagami utilizó su regalo: el vibrador. Lo introdujo lentamente ya que era virgen y lo prendió haciendo que Konata gimiera lo más fuerte posible: de dolor y pasión.

Hicieron lo mismo varias veces intercambiándose, al cabo de una hora terminaron de darse placer mutuo y cayeron exhaustas sobre la alfombra llenas de sudor.

-Ai shiteru Konata.  
-Mata ai ti Kyou-chan.

Las dos sonrieron al comentario de Izumi, cerrando sus ojos para poder recargar energías que se necesitaban en la noche siguiente en su acto de amor..

* * *

Mikane: Ya me disculpe en el capitulo anterior pero no importa, pido disculpas de nuevo por el retraso. Ya casi se termina esto, vamos por el noveno capitulo y tengo pautado diez.

naruto-y-soul-eater-fan: Aquí tienes tu lemon, espero que sea de tu agrado.

Dejen reviews! Matta ne!


	10. Prohibido

**Nick: **Mikane  
**Anime/Manga:** Lucky Star  
**Autor:** Kagami Yoshimizu  
**Titulo: **Shizen  
**Pareja: **Kagami/Tsukasa  
**Tipo de relación: **Yuri, Incest.  
**Advertencia: **Alteración de personalidades, mujer con pene.  
**Resumen: **Drabbles.-Esto está mal. -No seas tonta, solo estas retrasando lo inevitable. K/T

**Prohibido**

Me separé de ella, estaba mal lo que hacíamos. Simplemente me parecía mal que disfrutara tener sexo con mi hermana, deseaba poder negar lo que siento.

Respiré hondamente, ella se me acercó de nuevo, trataba de separarla de mi, pero su fuerza era mayor a la mía, se que ignoraba mi resistencia ya que seguía besándome e introduciendo su pene dentro de mi.

No me molestaba en lo absoluto pero siento que estaba prohibido, que sentimientos tan contradictorios los míos.

-Ahh, kaga-mi.-La nombrada sonrió con suficiencia.-Esto esta mal.  
-No seas tonta, solo estas retrasando lo inevitable.

Me penetró más fuerte, gemí y grite por más luego de unas embestidas se vino dentro de mi. Sonreímos ya de acuerdo las dos con que deberíamos seguir haciéndolo.

Me voltee y ella introdució con cuidado su pene en mi entrada trasera, el vibrador que yo tenía escondido lo introdució en mi vagina, mientras movía su mano me masturbaba, gemíamos fuertemente, las embestidas eran fuertes, dejo su semilla dentro de mi de nuevo.

Con un gemido culminaron su acto de amor fraternal…

_Pero nada impedía que lo volvieran a repartir  
__Y así lo hicieron._

* * *

**Mikane:**Este es un especial de las hermanas, se que le puse a Kagami un pene. No es por nada pero es que mi prima me lo pidió, por eso hize este drabble. Espero que les guste.


End file.
